


Speak child!

by Jc27



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other, discord prompt, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Legend loses his voice and finds other ways to speak





	Speak child!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you discord for the ideas! I took it a bit away from how I originally meant but I still like it. Honestly, I redid this like 3 times.

It was a bad week for Legend. Starting with him being soaked in the rain. Then it was him getting sick from the rain. And of course, it wasn’t over yet, he lost his voice because of the sickness.

The group assumed that they would be safe from the rude remarks if their friend.

They were terribly wrong.

**Day 1: ** Warriors was undoubtedly the first to fall victim to Legend’s nonverbal way of saying snarky things.

He had been walking along the back of the group, with Legend and Hyrule walking behind him. They were walking along a path in the forest, branches and bushes were everywhere. The branches were what started the mess.

Warriors had been walking, not really paying attention to branches when he felt a sudden and violent tug pull him back. Warriors gasped in surprise as he stumbled backwards.

Finding his footing, the captain instantly went on alert. He looked around to see his scarf stuck on branch. It took a few moments for him to release the scarf from the branch. Warriors was really hoping no one saw that.

A snicker from behind instantly got rid of that hope. Warriors turned and saw Hyrule trying, and failing, not to laugh and a very amused Legend.

“This didn’t happen.”

Legend moved his hands, about to sign something. But Warriors didn’t want to deal with that so he turned around and started to walk again.

Only to run into another tree branch and hit his head. Next thing Warriors new he was on the ground groaning.

Both Hyrule and Legend were standing over him. One can guess their expressions to that was.

Legend once again moved his hands in front of Warriors to sign.

_ I was trying to tell you about the branch, idiot. _

Warriors sighed.

**Day 2:** Four was next. It was a simple mistake, anyone could have made it. The hero had been walking around the clearing that they made camp in. They weren’t sure who’s Hyrule they were in and Four wanted to look around.

They walked a bit away from camp(after saying that weren’t going far) and enjoyed the calm forest. 

As they were walking, something caught their eye.

_ Was that a portal? Are Minish nearby?  _ Red asked.

Blue asked,  _ Are we in our Hyrule? _

_ It’s a possibility.  _ Vio answered.

Green was thinking.

_ Can we go see the Minish? Red exclaimed. _

_ The group may need us.  _ Vio argued.

_ Please! It’ll only be for a minute! _

Green wanted everybody’s opinion.  _ Blue? _

_ I want to go too. _

_ What’s the decision Green?  _ Vio asked although they were pretty sure they already knew the answer.

_ Let’s go. We won’t be there for long though. _

Yay!

The hero walked towards the tree truck with a star shaped crack. Standing on top they prepared to shrink when a crack sound.

_ Uh oh _

The top of the truck broke revealing it to be hollow. Four was dropped into a small space, his shoulders were held captive in the inside of the truck and he couldn’t get out.

_ Uh oh indeed. _

_ Didn’t need that Vio! _

_ Don’t be mean! _

_ Don’t tell me what to do! _

Before this argument could go on much longer footsteps were heard.

_ Is it one of the others? _

_ Could be a monster. _

_ Don’t say things like that! _

Soon enough the footsteps made it right in front of Four.

It was Legend.

_ Look, we were both right! _

Four smiled weakly, “Could you help me out?”

Legend closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He gestured to Four in a  _ how did you manage to do this?  _ Sort of way.

_ Oh yeah, lost his voice. _

“Well I… was standing on top of this tree trunk.

Legend didn’t look satisfied.

“Don’t judge me! Help me out!”

The hero of Legend looked around and found a stick. He grabbed it and write into the dirt.

“Just because you’re short doesn’t mean you should stand on every tall thing you see.” Four read. “Hey!”

Legend shrugged and walked away.

“Where are you going?”

He soon came back with the others.

“Thank Hylia. Please help me out.”

It took a few minutes for everyone to stop laughing.

**Day 3: ** Wind suffered the next day. The group had set camp for the night and he and Warriors had been playing catch with an apple(they didn’t have a ball).

Warriors had thrown it a bit too high and it went into the forest behind them.

“Sorry!” Warriors called from his distance.

“Don’t worry, I can get it!” Wild wasn’t sharing any more apples so they had to make do with the one they had.

Wind turned to the forest in which the apple went.

He searched for a while and was starting to think that it was a lost cause when he saw the shiny red thing. It was caught in some branches and vines that were above him.

Wind jumped up trying to reach it and only missing it by a few inches. He tried and tried but it wasn’t working. He looked around trying to see a tree to climb, but he didn’t think he’d be able to get up them.

The sailor thought about it.  _ How to get that apple... _

Someone snapping their fingers snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Wha? Legend?”

Legend raised an eyebrow as he walked to where Wind was, grabbed the apple, and handed it back to the sailor.

“...thanks.”

Legend shrugged and did a quick sign before leaving.

_ You’re welcome, shorty _

While Wind may not know that much sign, he could recognize enough to understand. “Legend!”

**Day 4:** Sky was starting to panic. Where was it? He had had it as he went to sleep. Where was it? He had it while he slept against a tree but when he woke it was gone. Where was it?

Maybe it fell off. He searched around the tree.

Maybe one of the others put it in his bag. Sky searched his supplies.

Maybe one of the others was borrowing it. He looked around the almost empty camp.

Time, Twilight, and Wild were out fishing. Warriors and Wind were playing a game some ways away. Four, Hyrule, and Legend were actually in the camp. They were playing some game that had them sit in a circle and hit another’s giants while singing a song.

Sky walked over. “Have any of you seen my sailcloth?”

The three of them looked at Sky, each other, Sky, behind Sky, back at each other, and back to Sky.

“Sky, it’s right there.” Four gestured behind Sky.

The chosen hero turned to look, but didn’t see it.

“Where?”

“Right there.” Hyrule pointed but Sky still couldn’t see it.

“Where?!”

“For the love of…” Four muttered.

Sky looked to Legend who had yet to say anything.

The hero pointed up. A highly amused smile on his face.

Sky turned around and looked up.

There it was hanging on a branch above where Sky had been sleeping.

“Sorry.” Sky said.

“It’s my fault. I put it up there because I cleaned it and decided to hang it up there to dry. I should have asked you.” Hyrule said.

“I would have liked it if you had asked, but thank you.”

Hyrule nodded and camp went back to normal.

**Day 5: ** Hyrule was, as usual, lost. He could have sworn that camp was a left turn away. He and Legend has taken stroll to get their mind off things and now they were lost. Hyrule sighed and looked around. Which way was North?

Legend tapped his shoulder and reached for the sketchbook Hyrule had in his bag. The boy was about to panic when Legend opened to the last page and wrote,  _ lost? _

Blushing a bit, Hyrule nodded.

Legend nodded too and returned the book. He pointed in a direction, obviously trying to get Hyrule to go that way.

The two walked for a bit before returning to an area that Hyrule recognized from their walk.

“This was where we took a break!”

Legend nodded and gestured around them.  _ Where to? _

“Uhh that way?”

Legend smiled and put a hand on Hyrule’s shoulder.  _ Yes. _

When they were close to camp Legend spoke in a hoarse voice.  _ “Tell no one.” _

Hyrule nodded.  <strike> He was so gonna tell Four about it. </strike>

**Day 6: ** “Everyone, my voice is back!”

“Thank Hylia!”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have it in me to make Legend mean to Hyrule. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
